Cry Just a Little
by yellochocobo
Summary: Some things just arent to be expected...esp for Chloe. please r/r!!!!
1. Default Chapter

!!!! I don't own the rights to Smallville or any of the characters, cuz if I did, I would be writing myself into the scripts as Lex's lover ;P !!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
oOo Chloe oOo  
  
"….and with that, the ozone layer is able to absorb ultra violet radiation, right Clark?" Mr. Dunlis tackles Clark with that accusing look that annoyed teachers give by peering over their horribly obese glasses that they are so adamant on calling 'spectacles' (….and I am supposed to be the nerd….). But this time, like other moments that Clark somehow manages to not pay attention, I'm pretty blissful that Mr. Dunlis challenged him. His wrongfully placed concentration, similar to most times, wasn't me, but I bet you can guess who. The Barbie perfect girl named Lana – that's right. Even if I got the impeccable impression while kissing Clark the other day that we were together – as in a couple, lovers, 2 people that are supposed to be LOYAL to each other – Lana is still there. Lana is always toying with Clark, but for some reason, I can't hate her. She has always been nice to everyone – and she can't help it if Clark is damned mutt.  
  
Clark is so confusing. One minute he will be the sweetest most beautiful man that my heart could ever dream of, and when I look at him my knees just tremble and my mind blurs out every sarcastic comment I could throw at him. The next minute he's savagely drooling over the too perfect Lana, which causes me to fall into a pit of self doubt and construct man-hating lectures that I will eventually stress to my collection of stuffed teddy bears lying on my bed. Lecturing stuffed teddy bears…I guess I am a nerd. I really need a life outside of chasing Clark. At least I have the Torch, which reminds me, I need to get an interview with Mr. Luthor himself some time soon…maybe I'll ask Clark to work on Lex. So maybe Clark is good for some things, but I can't help but feel so jealous when he talks to Lana, and jealousy brings me down on every little thing. All because that damnable blow of reality hits me – Lana will always be first, and me….well…I'm somewhere down there on his list. That's ok. I'll always have my teddy bears.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Dunlis" Clark flashes his godly smile to Mr. Dunlis, making him forgive and forget before I even get a chance to reconcile that I am supposed to be mad at that sexy yet frustrating farm boy. Yummy….wait….am I drooling again??? Dammit Chloe – He is evil!!! He is looking at other women!!! He is supposed to adore you!!!  
  
Clark turns to face me, and his gorgeous eyes pierce through the thoughts that once clouded my raining mind. He is so cute…=)  
  
"Hey Chloe – wanna go see a movie later?"  
  
Well Clark, that depends. If you want to go to the movies so you can go find Lana and be 'friends' with her, than maybe I'll take a rain check. But if you are gonna actually pay attention to your girlfriend, then sure.  
  
"Just you and me?" I have to be sure. Please oh please oh please oh please…  
  
"Yea, so far. I really don't plan on inviting anyone else."  
  
Wow…a night without Lana…this is an out of body experience. But its just gonna be him…and me….together…at the movies…in the dark….sometimes I scare myself.  
  
"Yea, sure."  
  
I am so whipped. Yet I suddenly forget my wave of petty disgust, and along with it, my green monster named Lana. The infatuated love-struck is turned to jelly once again.  
  
I wish I could dream like this forever.  
  
But then again, the best dreams happen when you're awake.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
oOo Clark oOo  
  
Geez – as if being from another planet isn't enough, now I have to deal with being a teen. Yay. Lana is really a good friend, but sometimes I think Chloe gets mad because I always end up talking to her. But I think Chloe understands….hopefully. Besides, me and Lana are just friends, for now. And I would never even dream of cheating on Chloe. Besides, she would kill me before I could even realize that I had cheated on her.  
  
Lana spins around to face me, and her hair bounces off her back and hits her shoulder, the front part brushing her face and going back to rest on her shoulders. Lana has really pretty hair, and great skin. But we are just friends. Just friends.  
  
"Hey Clark – What are you doing later??"  
  
"Well, actually, I was gonna go see a movie with Chloe."  
  
"Oh…." Lana flashes me that disappointed look, and I can feel my heart jump to try and save her. Why couldn't I have had the power to resist charm and temptation??  
  
"Why don't you come with us? I'm sure Chloe wouldn't mind??" I give her a smile to seal the deal. Hopefully she won't feel left out. Hopefully Chloe will understand. She is always there for me when I ask her for a favor.  
  
"Are you sure Clark?? I mean, you two would be going out on a date, and I don't wanna be the third wheel…."  
  
"Don't worry Lana – Chloe won't mind at all. Besides, you two are like sisters, right?"  
  
"I guess so…Ok Clark, you've talked me into it! So how about 7:00?"  
  
"Sounds great!! I'll pass it on to Chloe." Lana turns back around, and while she turns her hair spins with her. I wonder what shampoo she uses. Maybe I could suggest it to Chloe.  
  
I begin to turn to look at Chloe when I hear a thud on the desk behind me. I quickly rotate around to reveal Chloe, face down on the desk.  
  
"Chloe!! Are you ok????"  
  
Chloe picks her head up, looks around a few times and then directs her interest towards me. I try to smother my laughter, but some of it slips out.  
  
"Uhmmmm….Chloe???" Nice red mark Chloe. Hehe. I can't help it. This is a Kodak moment. Chloe gasps and grabs her forehead; only to lean back down to the desk to rest her cradled head.  
  
"What happened Chloe?" This really isn't like Chloe.  
  
She picks her head back up and places her hands on the desk to reveal her large battle scar with the desk. "I guess I just snoozed off…at least the teacher didn't notice." She smiles and I melt. Chloe really is kinda cute. She has such a great smile.  
  
"Chloe sleeping in class?? Are you sure you didn't just switch bodies with someone??" Chloe eyes me with a smile, and then starts to laugh. I love to make her laugh. Oh yea…that reminds me….  
  
"Oh yea – Chloe, I hope you don't mind, but I invited Lana to come with us tonight. Is 7:00 ok?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lots more to come!!! Don't worry – the whole thing isn't just fluff 'n stuff like. This was all just a little introduction into what's to come. Please review!!! 


	2. Rain Check

!!! Once again, I don't own Smallville or any of the characters. If I did, then Chloe would be the main character ;P !!!  
  
oOo Chloe oOo  
  
"Oh yea – Chloe, I hope you don't mind, but I invited Lana to come with us tonight. Is 7:00 ok?"  
  
I have so many thoughts racing through my mind at this point that I just sit there…speechless. I finally jump back from disbelief in Clark's corrupt yet naïve invitation of Lana on our DATE. Date…ya know…like lovers- going-out date? Not invite-some-prettier-girl-to-go-with-you-so-you-can- piss-your-girlfriend-off date?? The first thing I want to shout at him is 'WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING??'  
  
"Chloe…?"  
  
"Uhmmm…actually Clark, I don't think I can make it tonight. I just remembered that I have an important paper due tomorrow. I'm really sorry. I guess I'll just have to take a rain check."  
  
Dammit….why me???  
  
Clark gives me one of his weakening smiles that makes me tingle. "It's ok Chloe. Good luck with that paper." Clark eyes my forehead and glances back down at me.  
  
"Are you ok Chloe? Are you sure you just fell asleep?"  
  
I think I'll go dig a hole in a dark and dirty corner so I can hide my bruised ego from the world. Thank you, Clark.  
  
"I'm fine Clark. I just didn't get much sleep last night cuz I kinda got caught up in the Torch and everything again."  
  
Sometimes, I think I should be an actor, but then I remember that I love journalism too much. I heard Lana and Clark talking in front of me, and his stupidity just disappointed me. I couldn't have been all that surprised, being that he does tend to blow me off one too many times. I went to rest my head on the desk to ease my aching mind, but the desk snuck up on me. I guess I didn't expect the desk to be so high up, either that or I'm just too short. Doesn't matter, because I still embarrassed myself. Rethinking my career, I decide that maybe I should become a clown.  
  
The bell rings, and Clark and I both get up from our seats. We walk out of the classroom and he stops me in the hall.  
  
"I really wish you would rest enough." He looks at me and smirks. "Who knows – maybe next time it happens your lunch will be in front of you."  
  
I laugh as I look over to my left, trying to dodge Clark's smile. I really don't want my legs to become jelly in the halls, because then I might just fall and embarrass myself twice within the same half hour. I look back up at Clark to be greeted with an unsuspected gaze into my eyes, and with no hint of a smile or lack of seriousness. Clark breaks his gaze only to lean forward and welcome my now only slightly red forehead with a gentle kiss. He carries his head back up and starts to walk away, but soon turns to wave his hand to say bye. He spins back around and continues walking through the mob of people in the hall.  
  
That's twice that Clark has stunned me today. But this time it's a change for the better. Where was that sympathy 15 minutes ago when you invited Lana? I stand there in the hall and look down at my feet, still facing the way that Clark walked away. Maybe Clark isn't so bad after all. Perhaps I'll go to the gym later on account of my good mood.  
  
When I bring my head up, I see Lana walking with Clark. But who cares, Chloe, because it doesn't mean anything. They are just friends. Besides, who just got kissed on the forehead??  
  
Lana turns to Clark and looks down at the floor. The face that comes back up to meet Clark's eyes isn't the same familiar Lana. It's a serious and cheerless look, one that doesn't belong on Lana. She starts to speak to Clark, but I have no clue what's going on. I'm a pretty good journalist, but so good as to be able to read lips from down the hall is just impossible.  
  
Lana continues to talk and soon stops speaking to Clark, and a somewhat shocked gaze sets upon his face. He snaps out of it after a second to mumble something, then he reaches out for Lana and embraces with her for a good minute. Wait, now your being unfair. My kiss was at most 2 seconds long, but Lana gets a whole minute!!! She pulls back a little, but they still have their hands on each others' hips. Clark…you sonofabich…(no offense Mrs. Kent).  
  
My face gets a little hot, so I turn to walk away when the late bell rings. Poop…late to 6th period. And my boyfriend is feeling on the sweetest and prettiest girl in school. Nevermind about the gym. Tonight is going to involve me, ice cream, and lots of depressive romantic movies.  
  
Just then my cell phone starts beeping to the tune of "Save Me" by Remy Zero in my bag. My hand takes a dive to search for it, and fortunately it doesn't take too long. I look at the screen to see that the number is blocked, which strikes me as odd. Nobody has their numbers blocked in Smallville – nobody is THAT advanced in a small country town. A light bulb brightens in my head as I hit the answer button on the cell.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanx to the few of you who read and the even fewer bunch who reviewed. This is my first fanfic so I don't know what to say here besides the fact that there is A LOT more to come – and don't worry – I should be updating the next chapter within a couple of days. PLEASE review – Thanx again!! 


	3. Unexpectations

oOo Chloe oOo  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Good afternoon Ms. Sullivan."  
  
" Please - Call me Chloe. So what brings Mr. Luthor himself to call me on such a fine day?"  
  
Fine day my.  
  
"Please, just Lex. I've decided to grant you an interview, based on the fact that you had been leaving messages on my answering machine all last week. I figured if I do this now, you may spare me a few days of messages until you want another interview."  
  
Oh yea.I forgot about those. Haha - Looks like I don't need Clark after all. Now who gets the last laugh???  
  
"Thanks a lot. As you can tell I've really wanted to talk to you about your latest major investment in Luthor Corp. So when is a good time for you?"  
  
"Actually, I had someone cancel on me last minute for this evening, so around 3:30 at my place would be good."  
  
"3:30?"  
  
"Is there a problem? If so, I might be able to squeeze you in in about a week or two."  
  
A WEEK!!! I need that interview AFSAP!!! As in AS FRIGGIN' SOON AS POSSIBLE!! The next torch comes out in two days, and unfortunately Smallville has granted me no freak of the week. I need something, and this interview would be perfect.  
  
"Oh nonono 3:30 sounds great!! It's a date!!"  
  
It's a date??  
  
"Speaking of dates, are you and Clark still an item?"  
  
You had to ruin it, didn't you Mr.Make-everyone-feel-like-shit?? I was fiiiiinally happy then you had to go and say the C word. I hesitate for a minute and decide to hit him with a snappy remark.  
  
"Lex - please. I thought I was the one granted an interview?"  
  
Lex gives a slight, relaxed chuckle. "Well I guess we can save the questions for tonight. See you at 3:30 Chloe."  
  
I hit the 'end' button and it all smacks me.  
  
.Was I hearing things??? Did Lex just call me CHLOE??? Wow.that's a major improvement. First he stops avoiding me and calls me, then he actually listens and calls me Chloe. And he chuckled. Lex.chuckled. Have I slipped into a parallel universe??? Oh wait - Clark was just hugging Lana. Nevermind. I think Lex just wants me over so he can ask me about Clark, anyways. He's always concerned about him.  
  
I hear footsteps coming towards me and I quickly spin around to check the halls. Someone's coming towards me, but they just turned the corner and have their head down. Uhoh.I think it's the principal. Luckily the girls bathroom is right across from me, so I make a dive for the restrooms and hope that he didn't notice. Geez. I guess I forgot that I have a whole 'nother class to go to.or do I?? I think I'll just skip this one and fake sick if anyone asks. If I do that then don't have to put up with some old balding guy jumping down my throat for being late. I know it's not like me, but everyone's gotta be bad sometime. And if I skip 6th, I can have enough time to prep questions for Lex, and make myself look at least half way decent with lots of concealer to hid my rather large scar from my fight with the table. Two-for-one deal.I'll take it.  
  
I peek my head out the door and no one's in sight. I jump out and make a run for the end of the parking lot that leads to the parking lot. Look at me - I'm Spider Girl!!! I continue darting down the halls until I realize that there's a teacher right in front of me! I try to stop but boots and slick hallway floors aren't the best of friends. In the attempt I end up tripping, and the teacher, who I now recognize as Mr. Dunlis, breaks my fall. Quick.think!!! THINK!!!!  
  
"OMYGOSHMISTERDUNLISIAMSOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I fly off of him and help him up, at the same time trying to scramble for the papers that were flying in the air due to impact.  
  
"Ms. Sullivan?? Don't you have class??"  
  
I start backing away from him and into the direction of the parking lot while trying to make up some excuse for darting out of class and trouble.  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't really talk now Mr. Dunlis - You see.my favorite Aunt just came to visit like she does every month and - "  
  
Mr. Dunlis' eyes get really wide and then he cuts me off as soon as he realizes what I'm talking about.  
  
"Oh I see Chloe.well.uh.just be sure to sign out at the office!"  
  
Before he can finish I speed up and speed down to the parking lots. I knew that old "womanly problems" gag would get him - it always works on the unexpected male prey. I finally really the parking lot and my eyes shoot around to find my little old car. My eyes pick it out in the middle lane, and luckily it's not too far out. Thank the Lord.  
  
oOo Lex oOo  
  
Holy Shit. Holy Shit. Holy Shit.  
  
I have now officially proclaimed myself sick in the head and in need of serious mental rest.  
  
I just wanted her to stop calling and leaving me messages. Just like you told her, Lex. There's nothing more to it. And there can never be anything more to it. NEVER.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Muchos MUCHOS gracias to everyone who has read my stuff and to those who leave reviews. Sorri it took me so long to write this one, but I kinda got distracted over summer. Anywayz, I hope you all like the story so far!!! There's more to come, so don't give up!! Another one is gonna be up soon - I pinky swear!!  
  
Thanx again! 


End file.
